


Diversion

by SuperSaiyanHollow



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Dialect, Drabble, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Gift Fic, Light Angst, M/M, Missionary Position, Nnoigrimm, One Shot, Oral Sex, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, PWP, Riding, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:59:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10067474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperSaiyanHollow/pseuds/SuperSaiyanHollow
Summary: Nnoitra can't seem to fall asleep, but it looks like he won't have to what with Grimmjow trying to sneak into his quarters.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Here it is! Finally! I promised myself I would eventually write some proper Nnoigrimm smut and what better motivator than a friend's birthday? I know I write a lot for birthdays, but I think smut makes a good gift, shhh. So, happy birthday Toby or despairforme on Tumblr! I was so excited to write this for them because they've inspired me from day one. Toby is so sweet and kind and a fabulous RPer, so check him out! This is my way of thanking them for all they've done and supporting me even though it's taking me forever to get my own RP blog set up. Thank you and happy birthday, Toby! 
> 
> Everyone else, enjoy the smut!
> 
> Disclaimer: I in no way own Bleach nor do I own any of its characters. I make no profit from this fic.

He never did like trudging back to his room at night. He could usually fill his day up with mundane tasks and numerous distractions in order to ignore the building well of hopelessness deep within, but at night, he was  _ vulnerable _ . Powerless against his own mind, his own depreciating thoughts. It was only natural for the demons to swarm in the shadows, taunting him mercilessly, an endless crescendo concerning his flaws and failures. He couldn’t hide at night. The shadows were filled with them, and so he was forced to face the music, and listen on as they tore him apart piece by fucking piece.

As he slowly approached his own room in Las Noches, he couldn’t help but feel  _ dismal _ in every sense of the word. He had spent the day training, preparing for the upcoming war that still seemed so far away. His blood itched at the prospect of the assault, hungry for a robust opponent to take him out of his misery. It had always been his goal to go out like that, but now he felt conflicted. Something had happened to change his view on life. More like,  _ someone  _ had come into it. Grimmjow would forever be his sky, his own personal beacon of hope in the distance. He found himself, on multiple occasions,  _ not  _ wanting to die anymore because of the joy the Sexta brought to his life. It was a complex feeling, one he didn’t particularly understand, so he chose to ignore it like the rest of the muddled up mess inside. Things would work themselves out.

His training had kept him busy for the majority of the day, and the rest of the time he spent bothering Tesra or any other inferior Arrancar he could find. Picking on others concealed his own flaws, kept them at bay as he essentially brought the same torture down upon others. It was now completely dark out, and everyone else had gone off to bed. Nnoitra was the only one left skulking the halls, attempting to slow his own course. But, eventually, the Quinto made it back to his chambers, a deep frown etched onto his features. He slammed the door open, eyeing his own bed with distaste. He scoffs lightly under his breath, stepping in and heaving Santa Teresa through the door. He shut it just as hard with his foot, the sound of the door echoing through the quiet room.

Sneering at his bed, Nnoitra walked in to place Santa Teresa to the side gingerly. He leans his weapon up against the wall, the massive blades seeming to glisten with pride. That knowledge made him feel a bit better, but it was easily shattered once he turned back to his bed. His eyes narrow at the offending object as he kicks off his boots haphazardly. Then, he neared the bed, flopping down onto it face first, not wanting to be aware of his dreary surroundings. Sleep often evaded him, so he was left to simmer on his bed, overthinking everything in his life. He wished he could close his eyes and simply tune it all out, but a peaceful slumber happened once in a blue moon.

With a groan, Nnoitra pulls himself up onto to the bed, burying his face in his pillows. When this position became too uncomfortable though he made another noise of displeasure, flipping around to lay on his back. He stares up at his unforgiving ceiling as he spent most of his nights. He watched the shadows flutter about the roof just waiting for his nightly torment to begin. It was a slow feeling, one he never expected, but once it hit him, it was all over. His only reprieve was when his exhausted body would finally give into its fatigue and he would pass out after hours of fighting off his demons, never truly succeeding in vanquishing them. He lazily gazes up at the ceiling prepared for the worst. 

_ But, it never came _ .

Instead, he was snapped out of his own pathetic musings by the sound of his doorknob turning. His head whips up from where he had been laying down. He must have been too consumed by his despair to remember to lock the door as he usually did. He briefly wondered what dumbass would try sneaking into the Quinto’s room in the dead of night, but once the door opened and he saw that mop of azure hair, he relaxed. It was only  _ his  _ dumbass.

Grimmjow seemed to be sneaking in, or so he thought, as he gradually poked his head into the room. But, as soon as big, blue eyes met his own, he froze. They stare at one another for a moment, neither knowing exactly what to say.

Then, Grimmjow blinked, cursing softly under his breath. “Yer awake?” he asks incredulously as if he expected Nnoitra to be sound asleep.

“‘Course I’m awake. What da hell didja expect?” he tosses back wondering what the Sexta was doing here, but at the same time grateful for his company.

Seeing as the Quinto was awake, Grimmjow steps into the room normally, shutting the door behind him. He stood in front of the door for a moment, eyebrows scrunched and lips pursed. He looked like he wanted something, but wasn’t sure how to ask for it.

Nnoitra provoked him. “What are ya doin’ ‘ere?” His tone was annoyed, but he felt the exact opposite. He was already trying to come up with a plan to get the other to stay. He didn’t want to be alone with his thoughts tonight, not if Grimmjow was just within his reach.

Grimmjow snorts, shrugging his shoulders. “What I can’t visit ya? We haven’t seen each other in about a week, ‘n’ when I come around this is how ya treat me?”

Nnoitra’s jaw clenches. The two of them haven’t seen each other in a while, both too busy preparing in their own ways. And, maybe Nnoitra had been avoiding his sky. So many thoughts had been running through his head that he felt like he would  _ hurt  _ the Sexta if he saw him. He didn’t want to damage the one  _ good  _ thing in his life.

“Ya can visit me, but why are ya sneakin’ around at night doin’ it?” he accuses, sitting up a bit.

Grimmjow clicks his tongue, choosing not to answer as he simply moved forward. Nnoitra’s eyelid crinkles, eyeing the other suspiciously as he made his way toward the bed. The other still refused to say anything when his knees touched the bed. Instead, he crawls forward, hoisting himself up onto the bed before making his way onto Nnoitra’s lap. The Quinto let him, not wanting to dissuade his partner in any way. Grimmjow settles himself down onto Nnoitra’s lap continuing to stare at him strangely. Since the other wasn’t doing anything, Nnoitra decided to take things into his own hands  _ literally _ . He reached out, grabbing onto the man’s hips to keep him situated. 

The Quinto smirks up at him, tongue threatening to dart out. “What do we have ‘ere? Did da kitty just need some attention?” he teases, leaning up from his slumped position to look down at the other.

Grimmjow’s face hardens at his nickname, but he simply chuckles. Finally, Grimmjow made a move, his hands gripping Nnoitra’s shoulders firmly. His mouth parted to speak, but then closed, still unsure of what he wanted to say.

“Cat got yer tongue?” Nnoitra pressed, shifting closer, about to nip at the Sexta’s ear.

He heard the growl building up thanks to his close proximity, so he latches onto the shell of Grimmjow’s ear before he could piss the other off too much.

“Fuck yeah I need some goddamn attention!” Grimmjow then exclaims, huffing slightly. “Ya’ve been ignorin’ me all week!”    

Nnoitra bit at Grimmjow’s ear for a moment longer, thinking over his answer. He didn’t want to admit that he was avoiding the other on purpose.

He pulls away to look directly into those shimmering, blue eyes. “I didn’t mean ta. We’ve both been busy trainin’. I haven’t had time ta see ya,” he halfway lies before leaning back in to nuzzle the side of Grimmjow’s face. “How ‘bout I make it up ta ya?” he offers suggestively, squeezing the other’s hips.

His partner seemed to mull over his suggestion, lips puckered out in an obvious, angry pout. Nnoitra was afraid that the other wasn’t going to believe him for a moment, but then he felt Grimmjow’s ass rock back against his crotch, making him release a throaty moan. 

“Get ta it then. What the fuck is stoppin’ ya?” Grimmjow complains, getting even more comfortable on his lap.

Nnoitra grins widely, playfully grinding his hips back against the other. “Nothin’ now,” he grunts before beginning his assault on the Sexta.

He starts by hugging Grimmjow tighter, closer to his chest. He dives in, nipping at the other’s jawline. Bringing his lips to that succulent skin, he would briefly pinch it between his lips. Every time he moved he produced a faint smack, something sensual for both their ears to focus on. Grimmjow breathes out heavily as Nnoitra continued his barrage of kisses across his face, going up his cheek, and then to his ear where he had been previously. Nnoitra lets his hot breath ghost inside the other’s ear, then he pulls away slightly to nip along his shell again. Grimmjow groans, fidgeting in his hold, fingernails seeping into his shoulders. He bites down on his lobe harshly, savoring the choked sound his partner makes.

Ultimately, Nnoitra leaves Grimmjow’s ear alone, drifting back down to his lips. His own long tongue peeks out to lick at his own lips before he captures the Sexta’s. Among other things, he always did love their heated make-outs, feeling closer to his sky with every lap of his tongue. For now, he keeps things light, just a simple press of lips as his thumbs circle Grimmjow’s hips. He rubs at the erogenous zone, waiting for the other to give into his pent-up desires. He’s decided to take things exceptionally slow in hopes that Grimmjow will then take the lead. He’s curious as to what the other Espada has planned. He seemed to want to do something when he first came in…

Grimmjow pushes back into the kiss a little bit harder,  _ needier _ . His head angled, tilting to get Nnoitra’s lips to meld with his own. The Quinto obliges, his lips parting to fuse with Grimmjow’s temporarily. He doesn’t give the other what he wants just yet, preferring to drive him over the edge without him noticing. His hands slide up, caressing the Sexta’s stomach as Nnoitra then initaties a more passionate kiss by sucking on his partner’s lips. He swallows Grimmjow’s small moan, knowing there’s much more to come. The other hollow tries his best to take over the kiss, nipping at Nnoitra’s lips, but the higher ranked Espada won’t let him. Nnoitra’s hands slide up a little bit more.

Grumbling, Grimmjow tries to force his own tongue into Nnoitra’s mouth. His small act of defiance won’t go unpunished. Nnoitra’s lips catch his tongue before he can do anything, squishing them before the Quinto pulls back momentarily. Their faces are less than an inch apart, and Nnoitra can see the slight flush on Grimmjow’s face. Had he known the Sexta was  _ this  _ needy, he would have taken him much sooner. It’s still too much fun to rile the other up though. He’s not going to give into Grimmjow easily. He wants this session to last. He wants to  _ feel _ every inch of skin that the Sexta has to offer. Not only because he wants them both to experience a night they won’t soon forget, but also to keep his malignant thoughts at bay. When Grimmjow’s around he’s happier; it’s a fact.

His partner narrows his eyes at him, big mouth opened wide as he pants lightly. He can tell there’s a retort on the tip of Grimmjow’s tongue, so to stop it, he pushes back, kissing Grimmjow with all he’s got. He hears a muffled cry through their connection, but then his tongue is licking at those tantalizing lips, asking for entrance. The Sexta gladly gives it to him, his mouth opening as far as it can to accommodate Nnoitra’s tongue. As he slithers inside he licks around the other’s teeth, paying special attention to his fangs. Then, his tongue goes to lap at the roof of Grimmjow’s mouth, which the other thoroughly enjoys based on the way he hollows out his cheeks in an attempt to make the whole thing more pleasurable.

While Grimmjow is completely distracted by his tongue, his slender fingers reach up to tease the rim of his hollow hole. This garners him a full-out moan, which he readily inhales. Grimmjow presses himself deeper into Nnoitra’s lap, grinding his ass softly down onto his awakening member. Nnoitra lets a moan of his own escape through their melded lips. His tongue tastes every nook and cranny of the Sexta’s mouth, leaving nothing untouched. He makes his way to the back of Grimmjow’s throat when his fingers finally dip into the hole, scratching at the inside. Grimmjow gasps, allowing him to prod his tongue farther back, keeping the other satisfied with his fingers. A low suckling sound fills the air as they continue to kiss, Nnoitra devouring Grimmjow. He rubs at the Sexta’s hollow hole roughly, pushing his tongue in as far as he can before quickly pulling back, his lungs burning with a need for oxygen.

Grimmjow gags at his intrusion, drool dribbling out of the corner of his mouth once he pulls back. But just because they’ve stopped kissing, doesn’t mean Nnoitra is letting the other relax. His spindly digits continue to roam the expanse of Grimmjow’s hollow hole, knowing all of Grimmjow’s sweet spots. He’s surprised when his partner doesn’t bitch about him taking his time, but it looks like the Sexta is too far consumed in his own lust to take notice. He bucks his hips up against that soft yet firm ass, feeling his arousal grow. The fingernails burying themselves into his shoulders go a little bit deeper as he caresses Grimmjow’s hollow hole. He rubs his fingers along the sides of it, crooking his fingers to rub at the hole aggressively. He hears the panting of the other, knows he’s doing a good job based on that alone. He can also see the way the Sexta’s hakama tents.

However, not one to be passive, Grimmjow meets his thrusts, grinding back against his length. A heat begins to envelop them as they lose themselves to the rhythm, thrusting and grinding. Nnoitra moans once more, this time a bit louder, so that Grimmjow knows he appreciates the effort. His fingers hook onto the other side of his partner’s hollow hole, feeling the skin of his back. Once positioned, he squeezes a few times, letting the pressure go, and then building it right back up. Grimmjow’s breath hitches, and Nnoitra smirks, believing the other to be close to coming undone. He’s prepared to hear those beautiful noises spew from Grimmjow’s mouth, the ones he plays over and over again in his head nights after they’ve fucked. But, the Sexta doesn’t give them up that easily.

He bends down, while still grinding back onto Nnoitra, to nibble along the Quinto’s collarbone. Nnoitra breathes heavily, rocking his hips up against the other a bit faster at his actions. To keep from moaning out and giving Nnoitra the satisfaction, Grimmjow sinks his canines into his neck. Nnoitra groans, loving it when his partner marks him, but wanting to hear his sounds of ecstasy more so. Grimmjow’s teeth don’t sink in as far as he expected, instead dotting little “love bites” across his throat. He grunts to keep from crying out, his grip delving back inside the Sexta’s hollow hole to torment him further. As he furiously strokes Grimmjow’s hollow hole, the other gets back at him by then applying his sandpaper-like tongue to his marking. The stinging feels wonderful along his already irritated skin, and he’s the one to lose their little match as he moans throatily from the action.

Grimmjow laps at one mark in particular for a moment before pulling up with a shit-eating grin on his face. His tongue licks the corner of his mouth as he looks exactly like a cat who got the cream. Nnoitra huffs, wanting to wipe that smirk right off the other’s face, but at the same time he’s content to let the Sexta have this small victory; in the end, the Quinto will be the one  _ inside  _ him. As if to taunt him more, Grimmjow then moans lowly, drawing it out with half-lidded eyes. Nnoitra retaliates by scratching at his hollow hole, bringing the proud Sexta down onto his lap as his haunches give out from the pleasure. He was about to begin thrusting madly when the hands on his shoulders slip off. He watches as Grimmjow slides off his lap, his lower body on the bed while his arms settle across his lap. Nnoitra tilts his head back, wondering what the hell his partner is doing.

Pawing at his sash, crystal-blue eyes gaze up at him. There’s a light dusting of pink on Grimmjow’s cheeks, a sight he doesn’t often get to see; he treasures this moment.

“What are ya doin’?” he almost whispers, not wanting to disturb the weird atmosphere.

Grimmjow shifts his hips, biting his tongue. He doesn’t seem like he wants to admit it just like earlier. He pulls at Nnoitra’s sash until it comes undone. Then, his hands go to yank down his hakama, but the Quinto stops him, gripping his wrists.

A small whine escapes Grimmjow before he looks up at Nnoitra pleadingly. Nnoitra’s jaw is clenched as looks down at his partner. “What. Are. Ya. Doin’?” he asks again,  _ slowly _ .

The Sexta huffs up at him, blowing one of his bangs out of his face only for it to come back down. “I want ta blow ya,” he says frustratedly, averting his gaze.

A perverted smile spreads across Nnoitra’s face, his upper teeth showing. So that was what the other had wanted to do when he snuck into his quarters. Damn, Nnoitra wished he had been asleep, if only to wake up to the enchanting Sexta sucking him off. Too bad his mind was too plagued for sleep. His partner hardly ever wants to give him a blowjob, complaining that Nnoitra’s dick was too big and it choked him. And while the Quinto knew he was gifted in that area, he always brought up the fact that Grimmjow’s mouth seemed big enough to accommodate him.

“Come again?” he questions just wanting to hear the uneasiness in Grimmjow’s voice.

Grimmjow curses, fixing him with a hard glare. “I want ta goddamn blow ya! Now, let me or I’ll walk the fuck outta here!”

Nnoitra chuckles, releasing Grimmjow’s wrists in the process. The other breathes out heavily in anger, about to go back to pulling his hakama down when something clicks for Nnoitra. His lone eye lights up, mischievous grin still in place as he looks down at Grimmjow’s prone form.

“Wait, wait,” Nnoitra commands, and this time Grimmjow snarls at him, sitting up on his hind legs.

“I’m not gonna fuckin’ do it, if ya don’t fuckin’ let me!” he practically screeches.

Nnoitra simply sends him a look. Then, the Quinto reaches out towards the nightstand and grabs the oval container of salve. It’s meant for healing wounds, but they quickly found out the oil could be used as a great lubricant. Grimmjow raises an eyebrow at him as he begins unscrewing the top. Nnoitra knows that preparation isn’t the Sexta’s favorite part of the matter. Until he hits the other’s sweet spot, Grimmjow would gripe the entire time about how uncomfortable it felt, but if he was distracted with his cock in his mouth, then Nnoitra could easily prepare him at the same time. No bitching to be heard.

“Take off yer own hakama. I’ll stretch ya while ya blow me,” he explains, but Grimmjow hesitated for a moment. One, gray eye drifts back up to him. “Well?” 

There was another tense second before the lower ranked Espada sighs loudly. “Alright, alright,” he finally agrees, and then began shuffling out of his own uniform. 

After getting the top off the oil, Nnoitra let his eye observe the show before him. Grimmjow effortlessly slid his jacket off, which didn’t reveal much skin considering the style of his clothing. What Nnoitra was waiting for was the moment that hakama slid down to show off slim hips, a thick patch of azure curls, and a refined cock. He couldn’t quell his rising smirk as Grimmjow’s fingers hooked into his own hakama. The Sexta glared weakly at him as he saw he was being watched. That light flush was still covering the man’s cheeks, making him look radiant in the dim light of his chambers. Hazy blues look away as he pushes his hakama down, allowing Nnoitra’s eye to drink in the sight of  _ his  _ partner.

The Quinto held back his low whistle of approval, knowing it would only further embarrass Grimmjow; he didn’t want to be left with a boner. However, his eye roams over his tanned body, feeling his member pulse at the splendid view. He starts at Grimmjow’s hollow hole, gradually making his way down. He admires sinuous hips, heading down towards lean muscles. Above the other’s crotch was a dense strip of pubic hair that matched the color of Grimmjow’s hair. His fingers twitch, wanting to reach out and run his hands through the curls. Nestled within the hairs was the other’s slender, semi-erect length. While Grimmjow’s dick wasn’t nearly as big as his own, it certainly wasn’t lacking either. The Sexta would always be more captivating than himself. Sometimes he even wondered why such a flawless creature wanted him; he had nothing to offer.

“Are ya done starin’?” Grimmjow quips at him, bringing him back from his intrusive thoughts.

He shook those thoughts from mind, remembering that Grimmjow was here with him now and that was all that mattered. Nnoitra’s stare moves up to see that the other had crossed his arms over his chest essentially hugging himself. Lips pulling to one side, Nnoitra snickers under his breath. Had his leering really upset his partner so? He should be used to it by now.

Nnoitra decided not to tease the other more, the heat in his groin nagging him to get it on with. “C’mon,” he says, patting his thigh.

Grimmjow was eager to get started as he kicks off his hakama over the side of the bed. He moves forward on his hands and knees, hips wiggling as he crawled forward, the true image of a feline. The Sexta lays his arms over Nnoitra’s lap, extending them up, so that he can reach the Quinto’s jaw. He peppers kisses across it one last time before leisurely slipping Nnoitra’s own hakama off. Once off, Grimmjow tosses it to the floor, wide eyes revering Nnoitra’s long, lithe member. It stands proudly right in front of the other’s face, and Nnoitra swallows back his spit. Grimmjow wants to taunt him, and thus presses his nose to the underside of his dick, gazing up at Nnoitra with shimmering eyes. Nnoitra curses under his breath, one of his hands reaching down to tangle itself in those sky-blue locks.

“Quit teasin’ meh,” he whispers gruffly, grip tightening on the other’s hair. 

Grimmjow exhales lightly through his nose, a soft sound, before moving back. He eyes Nnoitra’s arousal for a moment, then leans forward to swipe his tongue along the length of it.

“Fuck,” the Quinto moans, pushing Grimmjow closer to his dick by his hair.

The Sexta gives his cock a few slow, tantalizing licks. His rough tongue feels weird against his sensitive skin, but it’s a feeling he’s grown accustomed to. Nnoitra knows the other is drawing this out, not wanting to put his mouth there just yet. But, eventually, that tongue moves up to his head, swirling around it for as long as he can. Nnoitra fists Grimmjow’s hair as the other brings his hand up to fondle the higher ranked Espada’s balls. He squeezes and tugs at the pliable skin as his tongue lavishes over Nnoitra’s tip. A bead of sweat rolls down the side of Nnoitra’s face. His ears are filled with the lewd sounds of Grimmjow’s ministrations from the smacks of his tongue to the squishing of his sack. His partner then seemed ready to continue as his tongue swiped across the top of his head before rubbing into his slit. Nnoitra hisses, mouth parted in awe as shivers run down his spine. Grimmjow’s hand moves from his balls to the base of his cock, gripping him in hand, gently stroking him.

After torturing his slit for a while, Grimmjow  _ finally  _ took his head into his mouth, his one cheek poking out from the girth of it. Nnoitra smiles down at him, loving the way the Sexta looked engulfing his cock. He exhales heavily when his tip did enter that moist cavern, the fingers in Grimmjow’s hair relaxing. He pets those azure strands, then removes his hand, about to forget what they had agreed upon. Now that his arousal was firmly situated in Grimmjow’s mouth, they could get down to business. His partner remains still, massaging his shaft as he got used to the weight in his mouth. Nnoitra grabs the oil he had laid down on the bed, dipping four of his fingers into the substance. It’s waxy on his fingers, but smooth as well. He rubs it in between his digits before placing it back on the bed.

Grimmjow is already in position, his ass sticking up and out for Nnoitra’s fingers to plunder. Blue eyes flicker to his hand as he reaches back. The other sighs around his head making Nnoitra’s arm tremble as he settles his fingers onto Grimmjow’s ass. He was forced to sit up a little in order to reach, and while it wasn’t the most comfortable position, it was the most efficient. He rubbed at Grimmjow’s crease when the lower ranked Espada began lapping at his tip. Panting, Nnoitra’s eye looks back at Grimmjow just in time to watch him slide even more of his dick into his mouth. A shudder racks Nnoitra’s frame as his fingers slipped in between Grimmjow’s cheeks. One of his coated fingers brushes at the Sexta’s puckered entrance, a bit of salve clinging to it. His partner moans around his dick causing Nnoitra to freeze for a moment. Grimmjow’s mouth was so  _ hot  _ and  _ tight _ , he couldn’t help but want  _ more _ . His hips thrust weakly up into his mouth, and a surprised noise escapes Grimmjow. It made Nnoitra groan lowly, but the hand on his shaft instantly stops moving.

He chuckles at Grimmjow’s stubbornness, his lone digit circling his opening. Grimmjow pushes back slightly against his finger, and he lets the tip sink in. He watches the other’s expression as he does so, noticing the light widening of his eyes. The other Espada’s grip on his cock tightens once more as he tries to swallow more of his large arousal. Nnoitra can no longer see those fiery blues as his dick is enveloped by Grimmjow’s mouth. The Sexta only gets about halfway down before he gags. He freezes, sliding his palm up and down Nnoitra’s length to make up for it. Meanwhile, the Quinto lets his finger sink deeper and deeper into that small passage until he reaches the knuckle. At this point, he wiggles it around in a circular motion, getting a feel for Grimmjow’s insides. The oil makes this a little bit easier, but they’re still only on the first finger; the first one is  _ always  _ the easiest. 

As Grimmjow prepares to take in more of his cock, he allows his second digit to nudge against his entrance. This one will bring the pain as he has to stretch that hole to fit his fingers. He feels his dick throb inside the other’s mouth, awaiting the moment he starts to bob. Grimmjow’s clumsy fingers on his shaft make his member twitch, but he’s nowhere close to cumming; he’s got more stamina than Grimmjow when it comes to the bedroom. He mashes his second finger into the other’s hole, grinding down on his own teeth when it gradually begins to sink in next to the other one. Grimmjow once again lets out a cry around his length, his hips shifting forward to avoid the stretch of Nnoitra’s fingers. The Quinto quietly shushes his partner, his free hand coming up to brush that now sweaty hair. His fingers get lost in that mane as his two digits spread out Grimmjow’s entrance. He can feel the burn of it along his fingers as he has to practically pull that ring of muscle apart. Another whine comes from the Sexta when he manages to get his second finger in there fully.

Nnoitra exhales thickly, stopping to let Grimmjow adjust to the fingers in his ass. He can’t see his partner’s eyes, but he can tell from how tense Grimmjow is that he needs a moment. Nnoitra pulls at his hair, and the other shudders. The lower ranked Espada takes in a breath through his nose before plunging back down onto Nnoitra’s dick. He gasps when he feels his tip touch the back of Grimmjow’s throat, prodding at it lightly. He’s more than halfway down now, but there’s still some he can’t possibly fit into his mouth unless he were to deep throat him, and Nnoitra’s given up on that fantasy. To compensate for his blowjob skills, Grimmjow continues to pump his shaft, working his erection. Then, he hollows out his cheeks, sucking down on his cock with all he’s got. Nnoitra gutturally moans, hips twitching, wanting to thrust into that delicious mouth, but he holds himself back; he knows if he hurts Grimmjow that he’ll stop and probably never do this again.

The Sexta begins to bob gently, his member sliding in and out of his rigid mouth. He doesn’t come all the way off just yet, and Nnoitra takes this as his cue to start moving his fingers. Grimmjow is too distracted by his dick to complain about the preparation  _ too  _ much. His two fingers crook inside of him, rubbing at his inner walls. He prods at the bottom, trying to get the other comfortable with his fingers stuffed up his ass. His partner doesn’t seem to notice as he tries to bob his head a little bit faster, working up a rhythm. Nnoitra bites the inside of his cheek to keep from crying out like a bitch in heat, but damn if it doesn’t feel  _ good _ .

After maneuvering his digits around a bit, he propels them in deeper, Grimmjow’s muscles contracting around his knuckles as he does so. The other groans onto the head of his dick, the vibrations egging Nnoitra on. Pushing in just a hair more, he then pulls his fingers out until the pads are the only things in. He hears Grimmjow take in another breath through his nose, and that’s when he drives his fingers back into the knuckle, aiming for even farther inside the Sexta. To cover up his pleasure, Grimmjow takes in more of his erection, letting the head slide down his throat. He immediately chokes, having to pull up, but not completely off; it’s better than letting Nnoitra hear his cries. The Quinto drives his fingers into that warm opening a few more times while Grimmjow uses his hand to get Nnoitra off, twisting his palm at certain intervals. It’s hard for Nnoitra to keep from bucking his hips along, but he somehow manages; it won’t be long before he loses all control. The squelching sound he hears every time he pushes his fingers back into Grimmjow makes goosebumps appear along his skin. The salve was doing its job as it gets easier and easier to prepare his partner.

He moves on with the preparation by beginning to scissor his fingers inside Grimmjow. At first, he spreads his digits apart slowly, bringing his fingers back together quickly. But as he goes on, he becomes more confident in his movements, splaying his fingers until they’re stretching Grimmjow’s ass nicely. When that ring gives him friction he relents, but then comes back fighting. All the while the other attempts to bob his head again, the tip of Nnoitra’s dick hitting the inside of his cheek. He seems to like this method a bit better, so that his superior can’t choke him. It means Nnoitra’s cock doesn’t go in as much, but it wasn’t like Grimmjow was fitting the whole thing in his mouth anyways; he’ll take what he can get. The other’s palm picks up his slack, keeping him aroused what with Grimmjow’s many pauses. They really need to work on his blowjob finesse.

Once Nnoitra can stretch Grimmjow’s entrance to the best of his ability, he adds a third finger to the mix. It slips in smoothly along with his two other fingers seeing as his partner is thoroughly stretched. He jams all three of them in as far as they’ll go. It only results in Grimmjow sputtering around his cock, moving his hips forward to stop Nnoitra’s plundering. His hand in the other’s hair moves down to cup his non-stretched cheek, thumb rubbing near the corner of his eye. This small action seems to appease his partner as goes back to feebly bobbing. Nnoitra screws his fingers as they’re buried inside Grimmjow. He’s looking for that bundle of nerves that will really set the other off. He reaches in as far as he can go, garnering a low moan from Grimmjow, before he begins to scoop his digits. He caresses every inch of the Sexta’s walls, but still can’t find his prostate. 

Grimmjow’s bobbing is slowing down, his wrist obviously getting tired as it continues to work his stiff shaft. He can tell the other is about to pull off and tell him to just fuck him already because he  _ clearly  _ can’t find what he’s looking for when he slips his fingers in a little deeper and nudges it. A grin splits his face as Grimmjow accidentally shoves his cock down his throat from crying out at the momentary ecstasy. His partner coughs around his dick, a still pleasurable sensation, but then puts his mouth only on the head once again. Fierce blues wince up at him, trying to glare at his superior, but being unable to. Nnoitra just smiles, slamming all three of his fingers into the sweet spot dead-on. The vibrations sent down his length from Grimmjow’s euphoric cry make his head dizzy with want.

There’s no going back now. Grimmjow is pushing back onto his fingers, daring him to hit his prostate again. And while only his head is in the other’s mouth, he feels his own hips ram up to get his member into that tight warmth again. He hits the back of Grimmjow’s throat, hears him choke again, but he doesn’t regret it at all. However, this time, the Sexta releases his dick, eyeing him sinisterly while he pants heavily. All he can do is smirk back watching as a bit of drool oozes out of his partner’s mouth, his tongue curling. He plows his fingers back in, hitting that bundle of nerves one more time. He can hear Grimmjow’s satisfied whine, and the embarrassment of his noise makes the other quickly put his dick back into his mouth. Nnoitra snickers, rolling his hips up to feel more of that heat.

They’re coming to an end on the preparation, and they’ve gotten through without any major obstacles. Maybe it’s the fact that they haven’t been in bed together in so long that makes Grimmjow more amiable. Whatever the case may be, Nnoitra gladly eases his last finger into that already filled hole. It takes a bit of wiggling, but Grimmjow’s already stretched, making this part virtually painless. It’s all pleasure from here on out as evident by the way his partner drives back onto his fingers, helping him nudge that fourth one into his gaping entrance. Nnoitra doesn’t even give him a moment to breathe before slamming all four fingers into his prostate, a bit crooked this time around. Another moan washes over Nnoitra’s cock, which makes it even harder to not buck his hips. He thrusts his fingers a few more times, splaying the four of them to properly stretch Grimmjow before he slowly slides them out all at once.

Grimmjow’s walls cling to his digits, a small popping sound echoing throughout the room when he finally does pull them free. The other had already released his dick, not really doing anything with his mouth in the first place, and he slumps forward with a needy pant when Nnoitra’s fingers leave his ass. The Sexta’s hand had even left his cock, leaving Nnoitra hot and bothered without any form of reprieve.

“Ya suck at givin’ a blowjob,” Nnoitra complains, but Grimmjow is too busy resting to jab back at him.

He lets Grimmjow breathe for a moment on his lap as his soiled fingers come back to him. He was about to wipe them off on the sheets when he notices Grimmjow’s big mouth wide open as he struggles for breath. A hedonistic smirk paces itself on Nnoitra’s face as he waves his dirty fingers in front of Grimmjow’s face.

The other is too dazed to care, his own hips humping the air desperately. His nose crinkles at the fingers presented to him, but then he seems to think over Nnoitra’s proposition, leaning forward to lap at his knuckles. The heat at the bottom of the Quinto’s stomach coils at the sight of Grimmjow  _ eating  _ out of the palm of his hand. That textured tongue slithers around his digits, curling about each bend of his finger. And then, while retaining eye contact, Grimmjow slips all four of them into his mouth, sucking exaggeratedly. Nnoitra howls at the obscene sight, not giving a shit anymore. When Grimmjow does something this sensual how can he remain stoic? He pushes his fingers against the scratchy surface of the other’s tongue. In response, Grimmjow opens his mouth, letting Nnoitra watch his fingers prod at his throat.

“Damn..,” he comments huskily, and the look on the Sexta’s face screams arrogance.

Not wanting to be swayed by the voluptous feline, Nnoitra removes his fingers, but not before pinching at that tongue he so adores. He reaches back for the salve on the bed, sloppily scooping out a generous amount onto his palm. He coats his own dick in the lubricant, ready to be inside his partner; their foreplay has gone on long enough. Once he’s slathered it on he was about to pin the other down onto the bed and have his way with him, but things are never that simple with Grimmjow. The Sexta seems to get a burst of energy, sitting up on his legs, and placing his hands back on Nnoitra’s shoulders. He maneuvers himself so that he’s on Nnoitra’s lap, grinding his ass down onto his erection wantonly. He sighs in relief at finally being allowed some bliss, staring at Nnoitra with this crude look, blown pupils and a parted mouth.

“I’ll take the lead,” he declares, and Nnoitra felt his anger boil for a second before he lets it go. There’s no way in hell the Sexta is going to dominate him, so obviously he just wants to go on the ride of his life. So be it. Nnoitra grabs onto Grimmjow’s hips.

Grimmjow takes a breath, hips shimmying above him. He lets go of Nnoitra with one hand, bringing it back to grab at his cock. He pushes his ass down, using his hand to align Nnoitra’s erection with his worked opening. His head bumps that gaping hole, and they both moan simultaneously. Grimmjow stares directly into his one eye as he shifts and impales himself on his cock. His head goes in without a cinch, his hands gripping onto his partner’s hips  _ tightly _ . He restrains himself, holding back from thrusting his hips up and sheathing himself in one fluid movement; despite what he sometimes does he never  _ wants  _ to hurt Grimmjow.

The other’s forehead is glistening with sweat, his bangs drooping, hair disheveled. The tip of his own cock is inflamed, neglected. He’ll do something about that in a moment. He lets Grimmjow take the lead like he had said he would. They pause for a second as he adjusts to his head, and then the Sexta gives an experimental bounce. A mewl comes tumbling out of the other’s mouth, unable to hold it back as Nnoitra’s member drags against his walls. The Quinto releases a pant himself, teeth grinding down on each other to keep from fucking the other raw. With another breath, Grimmjow then sinks lower into his lap, his lubed up cock easily slipping into Grimmjow’s stretched opening. Grimmjow holds his mouth wide open in astonishment as he continues to bury Nnoitra’s dick within him. His partner’s plump ass hits his lap, and he knows he’s settled inside his subordinate.

Grimmjow sighs in relief, staying still on his lap as he prepares to ride Nnoitra. His walls are clenching down onto the length inside him, squeezing Nnoitra for all he’s got. He rubs soothing circles into Grimmjow’s hips both as a comfort and a distraction from the tight heat he’s enveloped in. The Sexta’s fingernails are seeping into his shoulders again, a pleasant pain; he hopes those nails tear at his back as he fucks him. After a few gulps of air, Grimmjow’s cloudy blues focus on him. Those moist lips are calling out to him, and Nnoitra can’t help but swoop in to connect them with his own. He presses  _ hard  _ into Grimmjow, hoping to convey his love through actions instead of words; he never was a good talker. His partner presses back equally as rough, which lets him know that his message got across. They pull apart with a single strand of saliva still connecting them. Grimmjow smacks his lips to break it.

“‘Ere I go,” he says mostly to himself, and Nnoitra can only nod, prepared for the intense pleasure he’s about to experience.

Swallowing back his spit, Grimmjow tentatively lifts his lower body, Nnoitra’s cock sliding out of his dripping hole. The other pulls up until only the head of his dick is buried in him, and then he slams his hips back down, straight into the Quinto’s lap. The echoing of skin slapping covers up both of their heated cries. Grimmjow had missed his own prostate, but the feeling was still immense, still blissful. His fingers drum across Nnoitra’s shoulders, getting a better grip as he prepares for round two. This time he hoists himself up faster, the dragging of Nnoitra’s cock along his walls spurring him on. He slams himself back down, head thrown back in ecstasy. His superior’s balls smack against his ass, and he rolls his hips down onto Nnoitra’s lap to keep himself satisfied. There’s a lopsided smirk on Grimmjow’s face; he hit his prostate this time.

From then on, they lose themselves in each other. Grimmjow bounces feverishly on Nnoitra’s cock, loving the way his insides spread to welcome that massive length. It’s no secret that the Sexta loves his dick, and he’ll praise Nnoitra extensively when they fuck, but today’s different. Today words escape them as they let their noises of euphoria fill the room instead. His partner set a fast rhythm once he got down to it, his perky ass bouncing beautifully on his member. Nnoitra only wishes they had done this in reverse so he could watch it happen, but he might have came on the spot. At one point, Grimmjow looks down to see that pale cock driving in and out of him, and he lets loose a whimper, pushing down even  _ harder _ .

Nnoitra can’t control himself anymore as he begins wildly thrusting up to meet Grimmjow’s own thrusts. When the Sexta comes down he comes up, and he  _ doesn’t  _ miss his prostate. He hammers into it, surprised his partner is lasting, but the nails threatening to tear into his jacket tell another story. Grimmjow’s eyes are screwed shut in pleasure, his thighs quivering as he keeps up with his own rapid pace. The sound of skin slapping only intensifies as Nnoitra pistons his hips up, cock angling inside Grimmjow to better hit his sweet spot. He earns a throaty moan from the other, Grimmjow’s biceps are taunt, veins exposed, as he holds onto Nnoitra for dear life. Grimmjow’s thrusts start to slow down, not meeting each of Nnoitra’s anymore; he’s getting tired. His partner is now letting him do all the work, and that’s when he decides it’s time to switch things up.

With a growl, Nnoitra’s grip on his hips tightens, and then Grimmjow’s back is meeting the mattress. The Quinto’s cock rams inside of him as he gets shoved down onto the bed. Nnoitra’s long, black hair cascades down over him, almost completing hiding him from view. There’s not a pause as they change positions, Nnoitra now eagerly plunging into his depths. Nnoitra pins him by his hips, but that doesn’t stop Grimmjow from wrapping his long legs around his superior’s waist to goad the other even more. The Sexta has had enough of the games. He’s content to lie down and  _ take  _ it now, which he does. He tries to spread his legs as far as he can in this position, but he opts out of it, loving how much  _ tighter  _ this feels. His head is flung to the side as he lets out a small scream thanks to Nnoitra’s pounding. His head consistently nails Grimmjow’s bundle of nerves, surely making the spot sore. In the heat of the moment, neither of them cares.

Like Nnoitra had wanted, Grimmjow’s hands gravitate down his back, sharp claws digging into it. The Quinto grunts at the small ache, hips powerfully propelling into his partner. He breathes heavily, his one eye opening for a second to get a glimpse of Grimmjow’s debauched face. The other gurgles, his eyes drifting down and then back up. Down and up. Nnoitra follows his gaze, while continuing to shove into him, and sees the other’s still neglected erection. The tip oozes out a pearl of pre-cum, and Nnoitra hisses at the sight. His pace slows down as he switches to stronger,  _ deeper  _ thrusts, each other sliding Grimmjow’s back against the bed. He removes one of his hands from the other’s hips, leaving red imprints in his wake. His gaze is transfixed on the Sexta’s euphoric face as his hand reaches down to grip his pulsing shaft.

“Nnoitra!” his partner shrieks when he does, and he takes this opportunity to frantically jerk his subordinate off to the pace of his thrusts.

Grimmjow begins panting like crazy, a flurry of delightful sounds filling Nnoitra’s ears. He lets his own moans and grunts loose, too caught up in the moment to care anymore. He hears his sack smacking against the other’s entrance, feels his arousal in his fist. He can feel his climax approaching as his plunges lose their speed but not their force.

His partner is writhing underneath him, and that’s when blue irises gaze pleadingly up at him. “Fuck, I’m gonna-! I’m gonna cum!” Grimmjow manages to utter, and dammit if Nnoitra can’t say the same.

He knows just what to do though to set his partner over the edge. His palm slides up Grimmjow’s dick, his fist trapping the head. Grimmjow whines at his ministrations. He pulls his hips back,  _ breathes _ , and then slams back into that heat, hitting his prostate dead center, while twisting up on the other’s tip. With a strained cry, Grimmjow throws his head back, white cum spurting out of his member. Nnoitra’s fist unclenches around him, allowing his seed to cover both of their stomachs. A hoarse, drawn out groan rips itself from the Sexta’s throat as he continues his onslaught, but he’s close too. The other’s walls are contracting around him, pulling his cock in a bit deeper. He pounds into that sweet spot, thrusts frantic before he mumbles a curse and cums inside Grimmjow.

He slumps over his partner’s exhausted form, their hot breaths intermingling. He’s not sure which of them is panting harder, but it’s not like that matters. He feels his arms jiggle, a drowsiness overtaking his body; it feels like sweet relief. Grunting, Nnoitra gingerly pulls out, admiring the way his cum follows. His seed oozes out of Grimmjow’s abused hole, collecting onto the bed. The Sexta groans again, legs crossing to keep Nnoitra from staring.

“That’s fuckin’ gross,” he complains, and Nnoitra scoffs.

“I’m not da one who licked my fingers,” he retorts, sitting up, and using the backs of his hands to flip his hair behind him. He looks down at Grimmjow, watching how he gripes and squirms on the bed, one arm thrown over his face.

Nnoitra huffs, then bends down, reaching out for his subordinate. “C’mon, ya big baby,” he says as wraps his arms around Grimmjow’s torso, pulling him up against his chest.

He can tell how worn out the other is, but he can’t be acting like he  _ wants  _ Grimmjow to stay. “Get da fuck out. Ya can’t be sleepin’ with meh.”

“Why the hell not?” he grumbles back, trying to lay down on the Quinto’s chest. “Yer warm…”

He rolls his one eye, smiling where Grimmjow can’t see. “Fine, fine,” he agrees, collapsing back onto the pillows with the Sexta on top of him. He heaves the sheets up over them.

Grimmjow had succeeded in keeping his demons away. His thoughts were only plagued by a blue light tonight. He had even done him the favor of making him drowsy, so that when Grimmjow did pass out, he could too. He was thankful for Grimmjow in every single way. He didn’t know what he had to offer his subordinate other than a good fuck once in awhile, yet the man stayed. So, Nnoitra took every day in stride, appreciating the little moments they shared. Who knows? Maybe one of them wouldn’t wake up tomorrow or be killed out in the scorching, desert sun. Best to cherish what he had while he had it.

He pulled Grimmjow closer.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so happy to be able to post this. This pairing really deserves some more love, and I'm happy to supply it. I already have two more fic ideas in mind for this pairing, something longer and naughtier~. Until then~!
> 
> As always my writing requests are always open on Tumblr. I do most kinks, so if you want something more explicit I'll be more than welcome to do it! The only thing I'm asking you to do now is make sure I have some way to contact you about your request because I've been having some issues that I won't get into here. But, don't be shy! I promise I don't bite~.
> 
> My tumblr is yaoiobsessedwrites. It is labeled as an 18+ blog simply because I do reblog NSFW posts, so if you have trouble finding it on mobile that's why. Feel free to message me on my Tumblr! I'm always willing to talk to people about pretty much anything. You can also send me prompts or ask questions! I promise I'm not scary! I also take drabble requests, so just send me a message and I'd be happy to write you something!
> 
> I do have a FanFiction account as well. It's under the same penname. Some of the fics on there are pretty old though, so here's your warning!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
